


Lovers never meet, they were in each other lives all long.

by Martina_318



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Paris (City), Vampire Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martina_318/pseuds/Martina_318
Summary: "Becoming a vampire will change you. You will no longer think the same.”





	

But that’s love, to give away everything, to sacrifice everything, without the slightest desire to get anything in return.” — Albert Camus

 

As we're in our apartment in Paris, which smells fondly like Laura’s perfume. I am sitting alone on the bed as my hands caress the sheets. Whiles Laura is taking a shower. I think back to yesterday, when I proposed to her. Indeed, we planned it at the same moment. We were up in the Eiffel tower. I kneel down to propose, but as always Laura ruins my plans. She stammered, “Marry me”. I have always wondered do humans have a purpose when they're born? Recently I have found an answer. For me at least, the meaning of being born is to find your reason to live and I can say it in a single word: Laura. She is the sunshine in my life. Everything that I do, it is for her. Laura is what moves my body and drives me to keep going. For the first time in over a century, I am happy to have become a vampire. It allowed me to meet her. It is just… that I am immortal and she is not. So I force myself not to think about it but I never can.

Fortunately, Laura enters the room and interrupted my thoughts. She sit's in my lap. My fingers automatically go through her hair softly. I need her, just like a human needs of oxygen to survive. I could never live without you.

She kisses me; her lips always have the taste of sugar and cinnamon and I am always addicted to the sweet taste of her lips.

\- “What are you thinking about?” - Laura ask me.

I hold her tight in my arms. I do not want to be anywhere else. Laura, please forgive these words I am yet to speak, but I only want to keep you safe - “Cupcake, do you know the concept of eternal recurrence?  
It’s the concept that the universe, all that exists and the energy is recurring, and will continue to recur, in a similar form an infinite number of times across both infinite time or space. Therefore, my point is: maybe in another life, we can live the life that we want. We can watch movies whiles we eat cookies. We can be like the old people who talk about random news articles, eat soup, and hold hands whiles sitting on a beach. However, I cannot turn you into a monster, into me.”

\- “How can I meet you in another life if you are immortal?” – She shouts.

\- “Don’t worry about that.” – I answer. I already know the pain that I will go through when Laura dies. Thinking back to when Ell died, the pain in my chest was so strong, that I looked to see if I had a wound in my chest. It felt like a part of me was missing. Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful. But as time goes by, the pain eventually disappears. But a wound to your heart. Those are different and difficult to heal. There are times when they never heal. Though Ell was not Laura. Could I die from pain? My only anchor is I know that one day we will meet again.

\- “Reincarnation.” - Laura says, realising what I was thinking. – “But I want to live in this life with you forever, not a thousand lives with you. Do you realise that I will not remember you? What if I can’t fall in love you again.”- I know and I will be devastated if that's true, I will go out of my mind thinking about it.

\- “Cupcake, relax. I can’t take it either” - I say, a little part of me hoping she will disagree with me and not give up on me like everyone else and I need her, If I don't have her, I don't have anything.

\- “Carm, Do you know how sick I am of hearing your I'm too young and innocent spiel?”- She doesn't want to give up.

\- “Laura it’s different. Becoming a vampire will change you. You will no longer think the same. Blood will be all you want, all you will need and nothing else matters. Not even me.” -

\- “What about you? You have felt anger and sadness when Danny killed Mattie. You fell in love with me. You think you have no heart, but you have feelings. You are not a monster.” - She holds my face in her hands as her thumbs caressing my cheeks.

\- “Sometimes you think you want something, when in reality you need to leave it.” - I know I need to let her go.

\- “My soul is yours. You know it is.” - I am not sure that I haven't a heart.

\- “Think about it you will watch all your loved ones die as you continue to live. Never growing old or not being able to stay in the same place twice without raising suspicions. How can you want that?” - Laura has never taken no for an answer.

\- “If I don't turn into a vampire and stay human, they will die the same. Maybe this way I can protect them. Dad will be less overbearing, surely I can protect myself and I will not need more bear spray.” –

I laugh. – “I am sure he will continue to send you the same weekly safety kit. Are you sure you have thought about this? You cannot go back.” – I say whiles I start gently kissing her neck.

\- “Yes, I know this. I don't care, I just want to stay with you forever.” - I look into her eyes and see no hesitation. All the legends say you can only turn someone into a vampire when they're dying. But that is not true. It is when you are desperate, you're willing to do anything to keep or save the people we love. - “Cupcake I will see you tomorrow, not early, but soon enough..” - Rather than scare her, I try to calm her as my fangs penetrate's the skin of her neck, the poison slowly spreads through her blood, her body completely goes limp in my arms. If we are the choices we make it, what am I? I am turning a light creature, into one of the darkest.

The anxiety is consuming me literally. Every second I miss her more. Every minute is like an hour every hour is like a day. I cannot eat or sleep. I miss her so deep.

–“Laura”- Finally, after twelve hours, Laura open your eyes. I'm afraid of what will happen. - “You need to eat, cupcake” - I say as grab Laura’s hand and our fingers lace together. I want to be sure that she won't run away from me. With my other hand, gently, I bring the tardis mug up to her lips, that is filled with blood, instead of her favourite hot chocolate. What have I done? I think as the blood hits her now cold lips.

***

My throat feels like it is on fire. Blood I need blood, it's the only thing I can think. Blood. Everything feels so overwhelming. Noises sound louder than before, the lights are too bright and I can smell tempting blood under my nose. Finally, I drink the blood from the mug. The familiar touch of Carmilla’s hand anchors me into reality. All I can see is her beautiful face. Even with my lips are stained with blood I cannot resist the temptation to kiss her. Carm stiffens at the surprised attack, but eases into the kiss. It doesn't matter, If I'm a human or a vampire. Kissing her; it is always like coming home after a long trip. – “I love and I will always love you.” - I am grateful because I will be forever with her.

\- “I love and I will always love you too cupcake.” - I can feel all her love through the kiss. She is so happy and in love. I don't know what the future is going to bring, But because she is with me, I am sure about one thing: lovers never meet, they were in each other lives all long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone.


End file.
